DE-AS No. 1,925,062 discloses a baking plate arrangement comprising a frame and a plate made of metal net. The plate is resiliently secured to the frame by means of some bridge members extending across the frame, the end parts of said members gripping about the frame. This arrangement is relatively complicated and therefore difficult and expensive to manufacture. Furthermore, it is not suited for baking plate arrangements, the plates of which are solid, i.e. not made of nets.
The object of the present invention is to provide a baking plate arrangement of the above type which permits a mutual displacement of the plate and the frame when influenced by heat without substantial stresses in the plate on account of a possible difference in the coefficients of thermal expansion of the plate and the frame, respectively, and which furthermore is very simple and inexpensive to manufacture.